What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows/DuckTales (2017 TV series)
DuckTales, also known as DuckTales: A Looney Tunes Production, is a 2017 American animated television series by Warner Bros. Animation and . The series, which serves as a reboot of the original series of the same name, was announced on February 25, 2015 and premiered on Disney XD on August 12, 2017. The first season will consist of 21 half-hour episodes and two hour-long specials. On March 2, 2017, prior to the series premiere, the show was renewed for a second season. The series debuted on August 12, 2017 with a one-hour special, titled Woo-oo!, followed by two new episodes on September 23, 2017. Synopsis After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald and Daffy Duck after they and their three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring, as well as the mysterious disappearance of their mother, Della Duck. Voice cast Main *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * as Donald Duck *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * as Huey Duck * as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack and Tuffy Mouse * (archive audio; uncredited) as Jerry Mouse *Billy West as Tom Cat *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog Recurring * as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley * as Gyro Gearloose * as Lena *Grey Griffin as Petunia Pig *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn and Droopy * as Gladstone Gander * as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Quackfaster and Granny * as Bentley Buzzard *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck and the Tasmanian Devil * as Goldie O'Gilt *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly *Fred Tatasciore as Red Terra-Firmian *Cree Summer as Pink Terra-Firmian Antagonists *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold and Captain Peghook *Jennifer Hale as Gabby McStabberson *Jason Marsden as Hack Smashnikov *Sam Riegel as Slash Smashnikov * as Ma Beagle *Eric Bauza as the Beagle Boys and Marvin the Martian * as Magica de Spell *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and the Brain *Rob Paulsen as Pinky *Dee Bradley Baker as K-9 and Gossamer * as Cecil Turtle *Susanne Blakeslee as Witch Hazel * as Mark Beaks *B.D. Wong as Toad Liu Hai Production Trivia *Like the comics and unlike the original television series, Donald, Daffy and Porky assume major roles rather than making just guest appearances. *In this incarnation, Daffy acts more like his Robert McKimson incarnation rather than his classic screwball personality or his Chuck Jones incarnation. *Like Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run, Cecil Turtle appears as Marvin the Martian's sidekick. Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows